fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Scottick/ATWCN: Part 2 - Chapter 1
Chapter 1 - Unknown Soldier I think this sets the tone of Final Wars perfectly. <- Tandem Typhoon Trinity Chapter 6 (FINALE) Chapter 2 -> "Father...what is going on? Who are these men?" "Son...this is nothing for you to be concerned about. Let me speak to them first. Listen, I'm retired and war-weary. Please, understand our state of affairs and leave us be..." "Drop the act, general. You know why we're here." "'General?' Father, how do these men know who you-" "Son! This is no time for questions. If it means my son is left alone, fine! I'll fight one last time..." "General, you know what our situation is like. We need every ounce of power we can get. This planet is heavily resilient." "But...he's still just a child!" "16 is old enough for us. And just to convince you, refusal to comply will be followed by a response waiting just outside..." "...son. I'm afraid we have no choice. Listen to me. Anything the suited men tell you, obey what they say, unless I directly tell you not to. If we're lucky, we may be able to make it with our lives intact..." "Are you done speaking yet? Both of you, come with us immediately!" "Can't I have one last word with my son?!" "There will be time for talking at the station! Now go!" ???: GAH! (A white stickman suddenly rises up from his bunker, having awoken from his nightmare.) ???: (Deep breaths) ...it was just a dream. But why did it seem so familiar... Lieutenant: You okay there, kid? ???: Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm fine. Sorry if I woke you up. Lieutenant: Nah, it's fine! It's about 5:40 AM anyways. You know what they say about the early worm. (The lieutenant climbs down from his bed as ??? gets up as well. The cyan and dark-yellow bordered lieutenant looks at ???.) Lieutenant: So what? You're having nightmares already? Heh! I would've given you at least a month in the forces before you started having nightmares! I'm kidding, of course. So what's your name? ???: ...name? I...I don't remember. Lieutenant: Don't remember? That can't be right. Maybe that nightmare shook you up a little too much, huh? ???: Um, now that I think about it, I don't think I remember anything... Lieutenant: Is that so? Not even your parents? Or my name? ???: ... Lieutenant: Oh, right. Sorry, bad example. But I'm sure they have your name in the records, I mean they have to do that for everyone in the Hyper Tech project! Unless you forgot what that was, too... ???: I'm afraid I don't know what that is... Lieutenant: Well, kid, Hyper Tech is the United Earth Federation's (that's U.E.F., get it?) top-secret project made as a last resort for Earth's intergalactic defense. See, there's this force known as the Hundred Empire that's been conquering a few galaxies, and now they're looking after us. We made Hyper Tech in response, seeing how the Hundred Empire can't be reasoned with. You still following me here? ???: I think so...I think I might be recalling signing up... Lieutenant: Perfect! Now how about we take a look at those records... Speaker: HUNDRED EMPIRE IMMINENT. ALL SOLDIERS PREPARE FOR COMBAT. Lieutenant: Well, so much for that! Follow me, we'll get you suited up! ???: Uh, okay! (??? follows the lieutenant to a launch station, where several robot suits have been stored, ready for use and launch.) Lieutenant: Alright, I'll make this quick: You'll be in Bravo Unit. Our unit suit is the Lancer, right here. (The lieutenant points to a series of black robot suits, which have a simple red visor and generally standard design.) Lieutenant: These suits come equipped with a beam rifle. You know how to use guns, right? Of course you do, otherwise you'd never be in this army. Just remember that these suits are not designed for close combat. Stay away from your target when possible, understand? ???: Y-yes, sir! Lieutenant: ...heh, I didn't already give out my rank, did I? I'm just a lieutenant. One more thing, the suit will automate most commands you want it to. All you need to do is focus on where you want to go and it'll move accordingly. Now let's go! (??? and the lieutenant suit up with the rest of Bravo Unit and launch out into space. What Bravo Unit witnesses before them is a major battle in progress, lasers being exchange between sides and various things being cut in half, including other soldiers. ??? follows Bravo Unit closely, yet clumsily, as they make their way to a nearby asteroid far away from the main battle.) Soldier: Sir, permission to ask two things. Lieutenant: Permission granted. Soldier: Why are we out here instead of fighting at the actual battle over there? Lieutenant: Well, soldier, Bravo Unit was given specific instructions to make post at this asteroid as lookout for the warships. Soldier: Second question: (Points to ???, who's still working out how to pilot the Lancer) What's a kid doing in our unit? (The rest of the soldiers snicker before the lieutenant demands their attention.) Lieutenant: Listen! This "kid," as you call him, is a new recruit. No one knows where we found him, or who he is, but for now, he's in our unit! Does anyone have a problem with that? (Silence...) Lieutenant: I thought so. Back to position, men! (The soldier silently grumble as they return to watch duty.) ???: Sir, I think that made them resent me even more... Lieutenant: That's the army for you. You can't expect everyone to immediately be your friends. (After a brief period of inactivity, Bravo Unit receives a transmission from their ship.) Transmission: Attention, Bravo Unit. Be on the lookout for a dark cyan suit. Alpha Unit has gone missing, and a soldier had described a dark cyan suit emerging from their position. (All of Bravo Unit, with the exception ??? shudder in fear.) Lieutenant: "Dark cyan suit..." It can't be... ???: Um, what's the matter, sir? Soldier: Oh, I'll tell ya what's the matter: The dark cyan suit! The pilot of that suit is insane, man! He's been responsible for at least 13 of our squads' deaths! He's Hundred Empire's Harbinger of Death! It's game over, man! Lieutenant: Soldier! Keep your calm! Listen, there's only one of him and 8 of us. As long as we all stay calm, keep our guard up, and fire at will, we'll be fine. Soldier: That's what the last 13 lieutenants said to their squads! And you know what happened?! They all died anyways! Lieutenant: Maybe they died because they had to command spineless cowards like you! If you're not prepared for your duty as a solider, the exit's right past the atmosphere. (The soldier pauses, then keeps quiet as the rest stay sharp.) Lieutenant: There's your next lesson, kid: Never give up hope. Even if your situation looks grave, you have to push on. Now keep an eye out for the dark cyan suit- (A stab, a blood-curtling scream, and a gunshot are heard soon after the lieutenant's words. Bravo Unit turns around to see a dark cyan suit before a soldier's dead body. The dark cyan suit stares into the soldiers with its laser eyes and painted sharp grimace. There appears to be no distinct head shape, and in its hands are a couple of modified Desert Eagles with laser knives protruding from its end. The pilot speaks with a raspy voice that shows hints of insanity and cruelty.) Dark Cyan Suit: Oh, I'm sorry. You were looking for me? No need now... (The dark cyan suit jets away from Bravo Unit's fire.) Lieutenant: Nash! Causality report! Nash: We've lost Charlie, sir. Lieutenant: Curses...Charlie was our best sharpshooter, too! Everyone, into defensive formation! (Bravo Unit goes into a close defensive formation to watch out for the dark cyan suit, while ??? simply follows suit close to the lieutenant. One soldier is dragged away to be decapitated, while another is suddenly bisected in front of another, who is tossed into Charlie's dead body and shot a few times, causing both of them to explode. Another solider constantly turns in hopes of finding the dark cyan suit, but is suddenly stabbed in the back and shot repeatedly before being kicked off and exploding.) Nash: Sir! It appears that we're the only three left... Lieutenant: So it is-'Nash, behind you!' (Nash turns around and fires, only to hit nothing. The dark cyan suit suddenly turns him around and stares straight into Nash's face.) Dark Cyan Suit: I can tell you just got up this morning. You didn't even have the time to clean your teeth! But don't worry...I'll help. (The dark cyan suit suddenly stabs a laser knife into Nash's mouth, tearing it apart while he struggles to get the dark cyan suit off. Nash eventually stops struggling as the dark cyan suit begins to stuff his body full of lead. Once he's done, the dark cyan suit takes the knife-gun out of Nash's dead body and turns to the lieutenant and ???, who are both aiming at him.) Dark Cyan Suit: Are you two stupid, or just as insane as I am? You could have shot me and saved your little friend here...guess that shows how little you cared for him... Lieutenant: Why you! Dark Cyan Suit: (Looks behind) I'd love to stay and "chat," but it seems you'll be busy now... (The dark cyan suit retreats as an entire squad of blue soldier suits charge toward the lieutenant and ???.) Lieutenant: Shoot! The dark cyan suit must have given off our location! Stay close, kid! We'll have to handle this ourselves! (The lieutenant and ??? take on the blue squadron, the lieutenant doing most of the firing while ??? dodges around and occasionally attacks. As ??? kills the last blue soldier, the dark cyan suit suddenly appears charging behind him.) Lieutenant: Kid, look out! (The lieutenant pushes ??? out of the way and fires at the dark cyan suit, creating an explosion that leaves a cloud of smoke.) Lieutenant: ...I got him. ???: Sir! He's still- (Two laser knives suddenly stab through the lieutenant's abdomen, as the dark cyan suit repeatedly stabs and fires into the lieutenant. ??? is left horrified as the lieutenant is murdered.) Dark Cyan Suit: I gotta say, you really aren't a sharp person, are ya? And don't think I forgot about that other one you saved...for me. Now I wanna make sure you perfectly see who's sending you to your maker, so open up! (The dark cyan suit rips out the face of the lieutenant's Lancer, who is immediately met with a laser knife-Desert Eagle to the face.) Lieutenant: So...this is how my life ends, huh? My only regret...is that the kid has to die with Bravo Unit...I'm sorry, kid...it's not your fault. (The dark cyan suit fires into the lieutenant's face, covering the face of his suit in blood as he leaves the body behind to soon explode. ??? is left frozen in horror by what he just witnessed and by the dark cyan suit approaching him.) Dark Cyan Suit: Look at you...you must be frozen in fear, like a lamb ready to slaughter. To be fair, though, there is a difference between the two. One shall soon be my lunch, consumed without thought and without regret as his blood marinates his deliciously seared flesh. The other...is a lamb. (As the dark cyan suit swings his laser knife, ??? suddenly grabs his arm.) Dark Cyan Suit: Oh, I get it. You're the type that won't back down, will you? Fine by me...all the more fun when they stru- (??? suddenly shoots the dark cyan suit in the facial region, then punches the dark cyan suit away before getting back up close to the dark cyan suit and directly firing into him.) ???: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! (Once his rifle runs out of ammo, ??? slams it on the dark cyan suit's backside and tosses it away to punch the dark cyan suit, only for him to catch the punch!) Dark Cyan Suit: What's wrong? Was that all you had? That didn't feel nearly as good as I hoped. (The dark cyan suit riddles ??? with bullets while also stabbing into his suit. ??? begins to lose control of his suit's functions.) Dark Cyan Suit: And the coup de grace! (The dark cyan suit aims straight at ???'s head, when ??? suddenly charges straight into the dark cyan suit, ramming him with the force of him and his Lancer! ??? eventually begins to manually move the Lancer.) ???: I...I won't...I won't die...to cruel and...worthless...scum...like...YOU! Dark Cyan Suit: Oh goody! You're finally fighting back! And such brave words, too! It's a shame that I have to dispatch you, it really is! I haven't even had the opportunity to let you really hurt me! (The dark cyan suit fires and slashes some more, with ??? attempting to block every hit. Eventually, the dark cyan suit kicks ??? away and prepares to fire straight at his vitals.) Lancer AI: WARNING: SUIT OVERHEAT. DAMAGE LEVELS: 99%. ???: ...if...if this was truly my destiny to die...to die to Hundred Empire's Harbinger of Death...I have no choice but to accept...but not without taking him with me! (??? forces his Lancer to activate all of its jets to ram into the dark cyan suit as he prepares to fire. Suddenly, a mechanical hand grabs the dark cyan suit from behind and tosses him out of ???'s way!) Dark Cyan Suit: What the?! Who just- (As the dark cyan suit and ???'s Lancer fully halt, both see the mechanical hand return from a cord to a completely red and blocky suit with a white helmet.) Red Suit: So you're the one they call the Hundred Empire's Harbinger of Death! Well, it looks like I'm about to kill death itself! Dark Cyan Suit: ...well, I'd love to stay and see you try, but it appears that the Hundred Empire's already left without me. I should be returning now, much as I'd hate to spoil the fun. Adios! (The dark cyan suit suddenly disappears before the red suit and ???. After a brief pause, the red suit approaches ??? and observes him.) Red Suit: You're lucky the general had me scout the area Bravo Unit was in. Looks like you were the only survivor, too, and geez, just look at your suit! It's totally wrecked! Here, I'll take you to the hospital wing. You better not die on me until we get there... (As ??? is taken over the red suit's shoulder, he fades into unconsciousness...) - End - Category:Blog posts